On my own
by scottmchungup
Summary: The Quarter Qwell had a number of tolls on everyone, but when the capitol decided to hit Katniss and Finnick where it hurts, there is nothing they won't do. (set after Catching fire)


Finnick woke up with an immense pain stabbing the back of his head. He groaned slightly as he sat up, his head swirling, colors fusing with other colors, taking in his surroundings, as there were only two things he was absolutely positive of.

One:

The Quarter Qwell is over. It was only three days but seemed to last a lifetime. The emotional tour something so seemingly insignificant had on him was remarkable. He'd lost Mags, Wiress, and even the morphlings from 8 he'd grown attached to over the countless Hunger Games, where they'd have to mentor, that plagued Panem. One of the numerous uncertainties though, including the thriving mystery of where Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Beetee and most importantly Annie had disappeared to didn't help.

His breathing began to rapidly increase, making the machines that were hooked into him beep louder than the jabberjays. And with that someone dashed in, confirming his second item on his knowledge list:

He was not alone.

Multiple bodies of the unknown littered the spacious white, glistening room, highlighting the machines that were placed in each little cubicle.

"who" his voice cracked and he checked down whatever had lodged itself in his throat, "who are you?" tears threatened his eyes, this was the end. The capitol had picked him up, they'd only kept him alive to destroy him greater, and most likely publicly. His only hope in this hopeless hell was that Annie was safe. She'd overrun most of his thoughts lately. What they couldn't have because of the capitol flared inside him like a time bomb.

The petite girl, pressed some buttons and turned to him. She was pretty. Tall, blonde and blue eyed but he wasn't _her. _No matter who the capitol threw at him, and they threw a lot, no one could match his one and only. They'd taken him physically, but he wouldn't let them take him mentally.

"Come with me, Odair." And with that he pushed up from his tiny cot, following her swishy blonde hair throughout the corridor, like a death march, but Finnick stood tall. He'd show nothing. Not give them any pleasure in his pain, no matter the cost. He could handle that right? In his current state, his head wrapped tightly in a bandage, and walking with a limp. His stature may not seem like much to the un trained eye, but Finnick's stamina was a force to be reckoned with.

They arrived at a long, brown door and the healer smiled softly and motioned for him to enter, and he reluctantly agreed, pushing down on the brass doorknob, at this point it was do or die alone, and if he went down he'd take as many of the enemies warriors he could down with him. With as much pride as he could muster, he cockily strode into the room, not at all expecting the site. In the first seat sat a disgruntled Katniss, her hair stood up in awkward angles, like she hadn't slept in days, as the enormous bags under her eyes hinted at. Next to her was her mentor, Haymitch and next to him, a lady he didn't know. All their heads turned and Finnick stood, door ajar not sure how to react. This was a ruse, wasn't it. A capitol simulator, trying to give him some false sense of security and trust. They'd think he'd tell every plan he knew off to this hologram Katniss and Haymitch. But he was ahead of the game, as always. He'd see their playing card and raise them, give them false information for their false presentation of his friends.

But his senses caught up to him slightly when Katniss had sprung up. If this was a fraud setting, wouldn't Annie, Peeta and Johanna be here? And wouldn't that unknown lady not be here? Katniss enveloped him a hug, which confused him more. The Katniss he knew was not a hugger, and nor was he, well in a sense. His body tightened, after two hunger games he always expected the attack and something as foreign as a hug from the girl on fire just seemed insane.

Her breathing sped up, and instinctively Finnick patted her back. He could tell she was close to break down, mere seconds from it, but she already seemed drained. Like she'd been dragged through the greatest hell and back and there again. "What's wrong?" he questioned, over the brunette's head at Haymitch.

Haymitch's eyes darkened, but not with rage or the lust for attacking. They spurred and sunk into the look of despair, like his heart would be literally breaking if he said anymore. Most people thought Haymitch this unfeeling drunk, but few, like Chaff and Johanna, the ones who've been through what He has, know how powerful a mask can be.

"they...they wanted to hit you and Katniss where it hurt, Finnick." And without another word, his mind solved the puzzle. They had the one thing he'd die for. She was in the hands of murderers and torturers, left for their hand of mercy, which was invisible. His body shook, causing Katniss to jump back slightly, but he didn't care. They had her. And as always, it was Finnick Odair's fault. He'd let the one thing he loved out of his grasp, and a sob broke his chest as the mask he'd woven so perfectly crumpled like the capitol soon would.

**A/N I just finished a re read of Catching fire and FinnickxAnnie just kills me, so I hope you liked my angst! Sorry it's super short, I'll write more next chapter I promise!**** R/r?**


End file.
